User talk:CocoaZen
Please leave new messages for me at the end. Please sign your message. __TOC__ Archives: 2006-2010 I accept responsibility Hi, CocoaZen, I accept responsibility to monitor literawiki, we'll see nominated as administrator.- Thank You very much.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 04:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You bet I do! Of coourse, I am very, very willing to accept responsiblities as an admin on this wiki too.Simon Peter Hughes 05:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, CocoaZen. Myself I can ask the staff the activation of Achievements for literawiki to attract users.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 06:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Friend CocoaZen, copying wikipedia is not prohibited, for link and ready, I have seen policy not copying wikipedia is old.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I am the responsible for requesting achievements. Thanks.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hi, CocoaZen, I need the spotlight to attract users, and replied.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Question about the counter How do you make the counter work? What code can I copy and paste to my various wikias to do that? [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 18:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hiya CocoaZen , So, I'm Slagars band from Redwall RP wiki and I have been looking for affiliates for my wiki. I assume that you have enough influence there to help me with the affiliation. However, this wiki is still fairly new. We can't have an official affiliation for about a week (Maybe more maybe less it all depends on our user flow) but we want to know if you are interested in an affiliation. Oh, here's a link: http://redwallrp.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Roleplaying_Wiki Thanks, Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 19:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Written Word Wiki I didn't realise that this was here, and so set up a 'Written Word' wiki. I was wondering if you would absorb it into yours, though the pages are not great by my own admition, because it is only a few days old and thus they have been put aside whilst I did templates. I know this can be done, and it has been with the old Oblivion and Eldar Scrolls wiki (sorry about the example, its one I know from a friend). This would mean that I can finally stop doing it, and hoping that someday it will be purposeful, as with this here that seems unlikely. I'm not entirely sure what this would involve, but it seems like a better idea to absorb the webspace rather than to have yet another abandoned wiki. Kind regards, CPO [~talk~]. :Yes that sound like a good idea, though I think that deleting the articles would be more useful. I have some 'real' problems to overcome before I can start to properly contribute here, but I hope I will be able to soon. I have come up with an idea to post your portal on the front page and so it will then link to your website. I will have doen this by tomorrow evening I hope. Thanks, CPO [~talk~]. A message I've been told to pass on to you I have no idea why, but Csuarezllosa sent me a message in Spanish that he asked me to pass on to you. He wants me to tell you that User:Dachivito has forgotten his password and has changed his username to User:Davinci. I have no idea why that should be of any importance to you, but there you go. Simon Peter Hughes 07:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) i meant cross linking, and thank you Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 18:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) How long do we wait before deleting? How long do we wait for the GONE and The Maze Runner articles to be fixed before deleting them? A week? Two weeks? A month/? Simon Peter Hughes 04:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Unless it's really awful, and deserves immediate deletion, I've usually waited at least a week. And although the copied from wikipedia notice includes a deletion flag, if we feel like it, we could just remove the copy... pretty much the whole thing and start a real page. But I'd say it's ok to remove it earlier or later. The credit is there now, and the alert. Wikipedia is CC-BY-SA 3.0, so a copy with attribution is permitted; it's just not something we want here. Your opinion? -- CocoaZen 05:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello. I just popped over here from Halloween Wiki and saw your response. ::We've discussed this kind of thing before and we seem to be in agreement. Real copyright violations, like when somebody just copies out the entire text of a short story, should be deleted straight away. We know that it's legal to copy content from another wiki but neither of us like it and we both agree that it's no way to build a wiki. Isn't that right? ::Is there some kind of "grandfather clause' in place here? Are articles that were copied before the "Don't copy from Wikipedia" notice was written on September 12, 2008 allowed to remain and not articles copied after that date? ::I'd certainly agree that it's better to completely rewrite an article instead of deleting it. I guess I'll see what I can do after Halloween. --Simon Peter Hughes 07:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) November Literature Wikia project I think that having a November Literature Wikia project is a good idea. I can't promise to be as active as or productive I've been on the October Halloween Wiki project and I think I should ease off a little bit. For example, I finish work late on Wednesday night, so I'm usually too tired to write anything of any quality then. Still, I guess that I can try to make a difference here at least four days a week. So, what do you have in mind? I don't think it's realistic to set the goal of rewriting all of the articles copied from Wikipedia before November 30, there are so many of them, but I can promise to rewrite at least two each week. You've probably seen that a reader requested articles about C.S. Lewis and The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and I agree that they should be here. I'd also like to add articles about Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Phantom of the Opera, The Invisible Man and The Hunchback of Notre Dame to this wiki. I guess I'd better be careful to word them slightly differently from the ones I wrote for Halloween Wiki. I also thought that I'd set myself the goal of turning at least one red link on Literature Wikia blue, every month for a year. Simon Peter Hughes 05:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've just checked "all categories" on the admin dashboard. The situation is not quite as complicated as I feared it would be. I've moved the one article that was in the category "Detective" to "Mystery" and the one that was in "Teenage Books" to "Youth Books". I created the category "Fictional Characters" a few months ago not knowing that the categories "Characters" and "Protagonists" already existed. I've moved Winnie-the-Pooh to "Protagonists". :I hope that a 'bot can change the capitalization of all the categories. I wouldn't like to do it all by hand. I haven't got the faintest idea how to create such a 'bot because I'm really not very computer literate. I hope that one already exists. --Simon Peter Hughes 16:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I've just counted 40 categories that are capitalized the "wrong way" (but it is nearly 1:30am where I am, so I might have made a mistake). Some of them probably don't have many pages in them and it would be simple enough to change some of them by hand but, yes, we really should ask for technical help. ::If you come across any other British people today, don't forget to wish them a happy Guy Fawkes Night!--Simon Peter Hughes 17:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for my absence Hello. Apologies for my absence. I was without a computer for nearly two weeks. It stopped working on Sunday November 6. I got it back from the repair shop on Thursday evening but I couldn't get an internet connection that night. While I was without the internet, I read A.A. Milne's When We Were Very Young and Now We Are Six and wrote articles about them on paper. I am about to transfer those articles to this wiki. I will try to dedicate as much of the rest of November to Literature Wikia as I possibly can. Simon Peter Hughes 11:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year CocoaZen, If you do that well, I also wish you happy new year.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 01:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you too! My annual Chinese New Year holiday is coming up soon, it's from Tuesday January 17 to Wednesday February 8 this year, that will certainly affect my wiki activity but I'm not quite sure how. I think that as far as this wiki is concerned, I'll mostly be rewriting articles to stop them from being Wikipedia clones during that time but I don't know if I'll get to do very many. Anyway, like I said, I'll try my best to improve this wiki over the next twelve months. --Simon Peter Hughes 13:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the compliment. I just thought of these books, and said "Heck. Why not add them?". About the neutral point of view, it is just I have been on a few wikis, and if you don't put things in neutral point of view, they warn you and then if you do it again they block you for a week. If you noticed on my user page, I said I have about 1000 books in my house, so I checked them over and I actually have something closer to 2000. (Though about 200 are in German). I also noticed that some of your admins have been inactive for over 2 years. Shouldn't they be demoted if they aren't using their powers?? And nice job on over seven years of experience. I am certain you have ammassed a wide variety of knowledge about coding and the like. I have a friend who was taught by Uberfuzzy, and she is better then about 90% of the coders on Wikia. Wise men don't need advice. 03:34, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cocoa, not to brag or anything, but if you see the articles I created in the past hour, (the ones with Anthony Horowitz novels), it took a while to get all that stuff. So... I will probably not for the rest of the day in case you wanted me to do something. Cheers! Wise men don't need advice. 18:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Glad to see you here. It's a good place for someone who likes books. And in general, I don't think it's bragging to state facts about your experience, writing or editing experience. :-) :I've got a bunch of books too -- most in English, hundreds, but probably not thousands. Obviously they aren't all represented here yet. :Administrators on this wiki are nominated at Literawiki:Administrators, which also explains a bit about the responsibilities. You probably already know about most of those, but as they vary from wiki to wiki, it may be a bit different here from other wiki where you've participated. We focus more on the responsibility than the "power". So far we've been lucky, and we haven't had any abusive admins or other problem users. I suppose we could demote the less or inactive admins, but most admins were given the responsibilities and abilities because they were very helpful on the wiki. If there was a very long and confusing list of admins, it might be necessary to clean it up. :Different wiki have different norms. Some of them you have already have noticed (and maybe we should document): :* we allow a subjective opinion about a book (but ask that you set it off from the more objective information and sign your opinion or review) :* we use English "capital case" for book titles with italics, and double quotes for short story or magazine article titles :* we prefer original content to copies of information from other sites, and when you feel it's necessary to use content from another source, make sure you give attribution to the creator (no plagiarism) :* short articles and stubs are ok, and so are links to articles that haven't been created yet, but belong here (even better when you can come back and fill in more content) :Over times some of the norms have evolved, and if you stay active, you can help create the wiki's direction. For the most part we warn and don't ban... unless you do something after repeated warnings or perhaps on the first offense for something especially cruel or unethical. :Wow... that was a lot! Until later... -- CocoaZen 00:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. On this old wiki I edited, me and this guy called Airzel-of-haos were the vandal vanquishers. We attacked swiftly and with no mercy. You would vandalize, then pray to whichever god you believe in that we didn't see it. He did most of the blocking. I did most of the debating. :P Wise men don't need advice. 02:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :I hope we won't need much help dealing with vandals, but it does happen occasionally. In the meantime, other contributions are welcome! -- CocoaZen 05:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Mythology Wiki Affiliation Request Hi CocoaZen! I am one of the two administrators from Mythology Wiki and I was wondering if LiteraWiki would like to become an affiliation of my wiki. Since our wikis both have topics that relate to literature, I thought it would be a great idea to affiliate with each other. Please post your response to my talk page here on LiteraWiki or you can post it to my talk page on Mythology Wiki. Hope to here from you soon. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 01:20, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I trust your judgment Your ban adjustment is fine by me. I completely trust your judgment. Thank you so much for nominating me as a bureaucrat. I know not to count my chickens before they're hatched, so I won't say anymore about it for now. Simon Peter Hughes 05:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! (talk) 08:35, December 31, 2012 (UTC)]] Categorizing Hi, I think we could categorize pages also by authors. What do you thing about it? [[User:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 16:55, April 12, 2014 (UTC) *You're correct, it's just more work. [[User:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 22:08, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! (talk) 05:24, July 21, 2016 (UTC)]] Book footer program Hi, CocoaZen! I've been developing and implementing footer programs for Television, Movies, and Video Games, and some sites have expressed an interest in a Books or Literature footer program being developed as well. I was wondering if you would be interested in having the "home page" for that program hosted here, should it happen in the future. I would be the one maintaining and keeping an eye over it - you can see the one for movies here. Participants in the existing programs are typically offered a page for their subject on the hosting site; seeing as how this site is about literature, it seems like the perfect fit. Again, I would take responsibility for creation of those pages, provided they aren't already here; of course, I wouldn't interfere if someone here wanted to make a page about a book, either. You can decline this part, however, and I'd just tweak the introductory page to remove such a promise. Let me know if you're okay with being the host :) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 15:53, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi!! Just want to stop by and say hi �� CoastalTheSeaWing (talk) 14:42, May 18, 2019 (UTC)Coastal